Hetare Online
by Vaivai
Summary: Alfred found an interesting Game, and share it to the others, they seemed to enjoy it. Hetalia crossover Ragnarok Online
1. Prontera, capital city of Runemidgard

Another fic from me! This time it's Hetalia x-over with Ragnarok Online,

Big thanks to my LJ friends for giving me suggestions. As usual, Sorry for bad English and OOCness.

* * *

One day, America found an interesting online game, he shared it to the others. He never thought that they would play it, but they actually played it.

In the world of Runemidgard, a level 40 swordman named Alfred was walking outside the capital city, Prontera. Suddenly, a novice came by. "Huwaaaaa what's this place?" a newbie named Feliciano cried out loud. "Can you stop crying, now? We're in a game." Another novice, named Ludwig, talked to Feliciano. "Doitsu! What should we do now?" Feliciano stopped crying. "I'm not sure, Nihon said that he'll meet us in the south of the capital city. And here we are." Ludwig looked around. "Ludwig-san, Feliciano-san, I'm sorry for being late!" yet another novice came by. "Why don't we start hunting?" the newbie, Kiku, said. "What's hunting?" Feliciano asked Kiku. He explained to Feliciano and Ludwig. After that, they started their hunt. Meanwhile, Alfred seemed to know them, he decided to follow them.

"Huwaaaaaa Doitsu! Help!" Feliciano cried for help and ran away from the poring who's attacking him. "I told you to call me with my character name!" Ludwig said as he killed the poring. *LEVEL UP* "So, what's level for?" Ludwig asked Kiku. Before Kiku could answer it, Alfred explained "There are two types of level in this game. Base level is for increasing your status and job level is to change your job. If you reach job lvl 10, then you'll be able to change your job to the first class, like me. There are several jobs you can choose from: swordman, thief, acolyte, merchant, mage, archer, super novice, gunslinger, taekwon, and ninja. As for me, I'm a swordman who wishes to be a knight." "Knight? But you didn't mention knight on the first class job." Feliciano was confused. "Knight is a second class job. A swordman can become either knight or crusader. Thief can be either assassin or rogue. Acolyte can be either priest or monk. Merchant can choose either Blacksmith or Alchemist. As for mage, can be wizard or sage. And last archer, either hunter or bard/dancer." "What about the other first class job?" Kiku asked. "I forgot, taekwon class could be either soulinker or taekwon master. As for the others, they don't have any second class job." Alfred looked at them one-by-one. "So, Feliciano-san, Ludwig-san, which job are you planning to be?"

Meanwhile, in the capital city, Prontera, England and France have just begun playing the game, as Arthur and Francis. By the time, they were going outside Prontera from the South. Feliciano, Ludwig, Kiku, and Alfred came in from the opposite side. Francis somehow knew their appearance and greeted them. "Bonjour!" he said. Everyone realized that he was _the_ France they knew. "France nii-chan, is that you?" Feliciano asked. Francis nodded. "Francis-san? Then, this one is... Arthur-san?" Quietly, Arthur nodded. Knowing that Arthur is actually playing the game, Alfred smiled at Arthur. "You guys can go ahead, I'm going to help these two." They went outside. "W-wait, Alfred-san!" Kiku chased after them. And because the other two didn't know what to do, they went to chase Kiku.


	2. First Job

After a half an hour both Arthur and Francis finally reached the level 10 for their job level. "So, what job are you going to be?" Alfred asked Arthur. "I guess you'd like to be a mage, right?" He continued before Arthur could talk. "Well, I'll be an archer of course!" Francis said even though no one asked him.

And so, after a few minutes thinking, they had decided their job. "So, Kiku will be a priest, Ludwig will be a gunslinger, Arthur will be a wizard, Francis will be a hunter and Feliciano...?" Alfred paused. He looked at Feliciano whose still thinking. Or maybe not. "Ve~ Doitsu is going to be a gunslinger?" Feliciano asked Ludwig. Ludwig nodded and asked him what does he wanted to be. And everyone kept silent, waiting for Feliciano to answer. "................ I'm not sure, what do you think, Doitsu?" "Someone like you suit the Super Novice job! However, you have to reach level 45 as a novice." Alfred suggested. And Feliciano agreed to be a super novice. "Alright, you all go ahead and take the job test, I'll be hunting alone for a while. I'll meet you all here in one hour." Alfred left.

One hour had passed. They all gathered at Prontera, with their new job except for Feliciano. "So, Felicano, your level?" "Ve~ I haven't hunted, I've been waiting for you, Doitsu!" Ludwig sighed. "Still a long way to go, you should hunt together, I'll be hunting alone now, bye!" Alfred left. "I'll be going now!" Arthur left, as well as Francis. "Ludwig-san, shall we hunt together?" Kiku asked. Ludwig nodded and then, he pointed to Feliciano. "We should take him too." Ludwig said to Kiku. "Doitsu, look! It's Austria!" Feliciano pointed at a somehow-looks-like-Austria priest, named Roderich. "Ve~ Austria plays this game too?" he said as he walked closer to Roderich. "Hmm? How did you know me?" Roderich asked Feliciano. "Ve~ he's really Austria! Doitsu, it's really him!" Roderich thought for a while. _Who was this person that always said 'Doitsu' all the time?_ And he stopped. _Italy. _He thought. "Roderich-san, are you a priest?" Kiku asked Roderich. He nodded. And so, Kiku went hunting with Roderich, leaving Ludwig alone with Feliciano.

"Doitsu, what are you going to do?" Feliciano asked. "Let's go hunting, we won't lose to the others." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano. "Doitsu, what should I do now?" Feliciano asked. "Let me help you!" he offered. "No, I'm fine. Just sit there and watch out for monsters!" Ludwig told Feliciano.

After 4 hours of hunting, they gathered again at Prontera. "Hmm? Roderich? Who's Roderich?" Alfred asked Kiku. "Ve~ America, what happened to your clothes?" Feliciano asked. Yeah, Alfred's a knight now. "He's Austria-san." Kiku answered Alfred's question. "Hmm? A knight?" Roderich looked at Alfred. "A knight!?" Everyone except for Alfred and Roderich were surprised. "Y-you mean, you're a knight, now?" Arthur asked. "Yeah, I'm going to be a hero!" Alfred said with full of energy. "By the way, Feliciano, your level?" Alfred asked. "45." Feliciano answered. "You should change your job, we'll be waiting you here." Alfred said.


	3. Our World

A few minutes later, Feliciano came back to Prontera with his new job. Super Novice. "Ve~ Doitsu! Where's nihon?" Feliciano asked. "He went for another hunt. It seems like he really want to be a Priest." Ludwig answered. "America, what are super novice's abilities?" Feliciano asked. "Super novice has the 6 first class abilities, such as Archer, Thief, Merchant, Swordman, Acolyte, and Mage." Alfred explained. "I want to have Acolyte's abilities so I can help Doitsu!" Feliciano said. Ludwig can't help but to blush.

"Arthur, want to go hunting with me?" Alfred offered his help to Arthur. "I-I'm fine by myself." Arthur replied. "Don't be shy, even if you reject me, I'll still help you!" Alfred said. In the end, Arthur went for a hunt with Alfred. Actually, Alfred went to help Arthur. As for Francis, he already wandered to nowhere.

"This isn't working, aru!" a voice was heard. "Well, maybe we could hunt somewhere else?" the other said. "Arthur, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Are those Russia an-?" "Woaa, America?" China could realize America easily. "See Arthur, I'm right, those are really Russia and China!" America said with full of joy. Arthur sighed. Russia or Ivan is an alchemist. China or Yao is an Assassin. "Let's go somewhere else,aru!" Yao dragged Ivan to the direction of Payon. And so, Alfred continued to help Arthur hunt.

"Roderich-san, is it hard to be a priest?" Kiku asked. "Not really, your job level?" "43, 7 more to go, thank you very much for your help." Roderich nodded as if he wanted to say '_not at all_'. "That was close!" They heard another voice. Kiku and Roderich looked at the direction of the voice. Hungary or Elizabeta is a gunslinger. "Ah, Roderich! It's been a while since we met at this game." She greeted. "A gunslinger in Glast Heim? What are you doing?" Roderich asked. "I'm searching for emperiums." She replied then, she looked at Kiku. "Hmm? Who's that?" she asked. "Kiku, also known as Japan." "Oh, I see. Well then, see you later!" She used the fly wing.

"Doitsu, I'm going to help you this time!" Feliciano said. "Okay, okay! All you have to do is to heal me when my HP's low, got it?" "I can finally help Doitsu! I'm so happy!" Ludwig and Feliciano were hunting together since the others had left them alone. A few minutes later, "Uwaaaaaaaaa!! Doitsu, I'm scared!" Feliciano ran away. "O-oi! You don't have to fight! Just heal me when my HP's low, like **now**!" Ludwig tried to run, but no luck. He's out of HP. Feliciano went back to see Ludwig's condition. "D-Doitsu! Uwaaa Doitsu! Doitsu! Doitsu!" Feliciano cried. "I guess, I have to get back to Prontera. I'll come back here as soon as possible."

All of them were working so hard (not Alfred since he's waiting for the others to catch up so they can hunt together). While they were all hunting alone, Alfred stayed at Prontera. "Hmm... A guild for us would be nice, right? But what should I name it?"

* * *

I never thought, I'd update this fast, but LOL enjoy?

Once again, sorry for bad English and OOCness.


	4. It's HETALIA!

Never thought I'd continue this LOL, enjoy?

* * *

Everything seemed so fast, it seemed like they were all just novices yesterday, and now, they were all a second class job. And yes, they received lots of guild invitation. However, since they didn't know how to join the War of Emperium, they declined them. It'd been a while since they meet each other in real life. They spent most of their time playing the game. One day, they were all gathered in Louyang, all of them except Alfred.

Meanwhile, in the real life, America decided to pay a visit to England. America knocked the door. "England? Are you there?" he asked, but England didn't answer him. Then, America decided to visit Russia. "Russia? Are you in there?" He knocked the door and couldn't get any answer from Russia. He did the same thing to France and the others. _"Oh come on! Where are they?"_ he thought. He went home and he decided to go back playing that online game.

By the time he's logged in, Arthur whispered him.

(Arthur): Hey, we've been waiting for you! Come here quick!

(Alfred): Huh? Where?

(Arthur): Louyang, now!

(Alfred): Okay, I'll be right there, if I had enough money.

(Arthur): Kiku's waiting for you at Payon, go and get him to open a warp to Louyang.

Alfred whispered Kiku.

(Alfred): Where are you?

(Kiku) : I'm at the entrance of Payon.

(Alfred): Okay, I'm going there!

Alfred went to Payon and met up with Kiku. "Alfred-san, let's go to Louyang, everyone's waiting." Kiku said as he opened a warp to Louyang. Alfred nodded and he went to into the warp.

"Wait, you mean you were all playing this game since morning?" Alfred looked around him.

Something seemed _different_.

First, why are all of them here?

Second, why are they waiting for him?

"So, what is your business here?" Alfred asked. "Guild. The America I know, he likes to be a leader." Arthur stood up. "Y-you mean? You want me to be a guild leader?" Alfred couldn't believe it, he was really happy to know that. It's been his dream to be a guild leader. "Okay! But we need an emperium to make a guild!" Alfred explained. "No worries, I got it." Elizabeta said. "...... How about the name? We need one awesome guild name!" Alfred started to think "HAMBURGER STREEET!!" Alfred shouted. "..............." no one agreed. "How about THE HAMBURGER CLAN?" he asked. "...................." still no answer. "Oh! Hamburg-" "Stop using the 'hamburger' word!" Arthur was pissed off. "I think we should have a beautiful name for our guild." Francis said. "Something lik-" "Stop, Francis. I know what's coming from your mouth." Arthur stopped Francis. And so, they kept quiet until they could figure out their guild name.

...............

...............

...............

"Hetare Hetalia~!" Feliciano sang. Everyone looked at Feliciano. "Hetalia?" Alfred asked. "We're not naming our guild 'hetalia'!" Arthur said. A few minutes later, "I can't believe we actually named it 'hetalia'!" Arthur sighed. "Okay, it's time for the title! For me, it's HERO of course!" Alfred said. "And Hetalia will be the most heroic guild ever!" he continued.

* * *

*whisper: a way to communicate each other privately in RO


End file.
